falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Radio New Vegas
Radio New Vegas ist der wichtigste Radiosender New Vegas & des Mojave-Ödlands. Hintergrund Der Sender wird von einem DJ mit einer KI, namens Mr. New Vegas moderiert, der sowohl Nachrichten als auch Musik spielt, die vorher bereits aufgenommen wurden. Wenn man Quests erledigt, kann man Berichte über die eigenen Entscheidungen hören, außerdem diverse andere Themen. Übertragungen Begrüßungen *Hey, hier ist Mr. New Vegas! Ich wollte mal ankündigen, dass mein neues Weihnachts-Holoband mit dem Titel "Nukleares Winterwunderland" bald erscheint. *Damen und Herren, willkommen zu unserem Programm. Hier spricht Mr. New Vegas, und Sie alle da draußen sind wunderbar, jeder auf seine besondere Art. *Willkommen zurück, Damen und Herren. Hier spricht Mr. New Vegas. Vielen, vielen Dank fürs Zuhören. *Hallöchen, Damen und Herren. Mr. New Vegas hier. Sie sind alle so großartig, wir werden einfach dafür sorgen, dass Sie den ganzen Tag bei uns bleiben. *Howdy, Leute, hier spricht Mr. New Vegas, und es gibt mir ein gutes Gefühl, dass Sie alle zuhören. *Willkommen zurück zur Mr. New Vegas Show, der Show mit dem meiner geschätzten Meinung nach bestaussehenden Publikum. Beweise mir einer das Gegenteil. *Ich bin's wieder, Mr. New Vegas. Sie wissen ja, man ist ein Niemand, bis einen jemand liebt. Und dieser Jemand bin ich. Mein Herz gehört ganz Ihnen. *Damen und Herren, Sie hören Mr. New Vegas, und Sie sehen gerade ganz besonders wunderbar aus. *Hier ist Radio New Vegas, am Mikro hören Sie mich, Mr. New Vegas. Und falls Sie sich fragen, ob Sie hier richtig sind: aber ja, goldrichtig! *Die Frauen von New Vegas fragen mich oft, ob es eine Mrs. New Vegas gibt. Aber klar. Das sind Sie. Und Sie sind so perfekt für mich wie am ersten Tag. *Mein Name ist Mr. New Vegas, und meine Stimme schürt das Feuer Ihrer Leidenschaft. *Da sind wir wieder. Hier ist Mr. New Vegas, und heute Abend liegt etwas Magisches in der Luft. Und damit meine ich nicht bloß die Gammastrahlung. *Willkommen zurück zum Programm. Hier spricht Mr. New Vegas, und ich hoffe doch, ich komme Ihnen nicht ungelegen. *Sie hören Radio New Vegas, Ihre kleine Musikbox im Mojave-Ödland. Ich bin Mr. New Vegas, und ich gehöre ganz Ihnen. *Übrigens, ich habe mein Charisma mal von einem Vit-O-Matik-Vitalitätstester messen lassen. Da schossen Flammen aus dem Ding. Nachrichten-Einleitungen *Jetzt haben wir erst einmal ein paar Nachrichten für Sie. *Und jetzt gibt's gleich die aktuellsten Meldungen. *Wenn Sie gerne Nachrichten hören, werden Sie lieben, was wir jetzt bringen. *Nun, Sie wissen ja, was das heißt, meine Lieben: Zeit für ein paar Meldungen. *Und nun das Neueste vom Tage. *Wir bringen weitere Nachrichten. *Und jetzt die Nachrichten. *Schon fast wieder Zeit für ein paar Nachrichten. *Hier sind unsere Topthemen. *Ups, gleich Nachrichtenzeit, und ich habe noch gar keinen Schlips um. *Ich habe Neuigkeiten für Sie. Nachrichten-Überleitungen *Weitere Meldungen ... *Ebenfalls in den Schlagzeilen ... *Weiter hiermit ... *Außerdem ... *Des Weiteren ... *Und noch eine Story für Sie ... Nachrichten-Schlusssätze Allgemein *Das wär's fürs Erste. Hier spricht Mr. New Vegas - was wäre ich bloß ohne Sie? *Wissen Sie, ich glaube, alle Nachrichten, egal ob gute oder schlechte, bringen uns einander näher. Meinen Sie nicht auch? *Und das war's auch schon. Hier spricht Mr. New Vegas, möge das Glück Ihnen hold sein heute Abend. *Junge, Junge, faszinierendes Fleckchen Erde, dieses Mojave-Ödland, was? Man weiß nie, was als Nächstes passiert. *Weitere Nachrichten bringen wir zur vollen Stunde. *Es heißt doch immer, keine Nachrichten seien gute Nachrichten. Aber ich finde, mein Programm wäre schrecklich öde, wenn das so wäre. *Das waren unsere Topthemen. *Soweit die Nachrichten. *Bleib wie du bist, New Vegas. *Die Mojave? Ist 'ne ganz wüste, sag ich Ihnen! *Das waren die Nachrichten. Hier spricht Mr. New Vegas in Vertretung für Mr. New Vegas. *Das waren die Meldungen der Stunde von Mr. New Vegas, der jetzt nach Hause geht. Nur ein Scherz: Er geht nirgendwo hin. Er liebt Sie viel zu sehr. Sponsoren *Diese Meldung brachte Ihnen das Kasino Tops. Uns kann man nur lieben! Wir sind das Tops! *Was Sie gerade hörten, wurde gesponsert vom Silver Rush. Silver Rush. Fühl, wie die Wärme des Lasers deine Hand durchströmt. *Die heutigen Schlagzeilen wurden Ihnen präsentiert von Primm. Primm. Das andere New Vegas. *Dieses Programm brachte Ihnen das Gomorrha. Gomorrha. Alles bleibt unter uns. *Dieses Nachrichtensegment wurde Ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt vom Ultra-Luxe. Das Ultra-Luxe. Leben im Schoße des Luxus. *Die Nachrichten brachte Ihnen heute das Kasino Vicky & Vance. Vicky & Vance. Komm und sei unser Komplize! *Diese Schlagzeilen brachte Ihnen Vault 21. Vault 21. Alles ist besser, wenn man's in einer Vault erlebt. Nachrichten und Neuigkeiten *Ein nahe Goodsprings mit einem Kopfschuss aufgefundener Paketkurier hat angeblich das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt und ist wieder vollkommen wohlauf. Na das ist mal ein Kurierdienst, auf den man sich verlassen kann. (Nach dem Anfang des Spiels) *Offiziere im Camp McCarran wurden entlassen, als sich herausstellte, dass die technischen Schwierigkeiten an der Einschienenbahn nach New Vegas leicht zu reparieren waren. Ein anonymer Offizieller hat uns berichtet, dass ein technischer Ausfall der Bahn ein Disaster gewesen wäre, weil sie ziemlich alt ist und die Ersatzteile schwer aufzutreiben sind. (Vor der Beendigung von Ein Zug der fährt nach nirgendwo) *Eine Welle des Terrors, verursacht von einer Bande die sich "Unhlode" nennt, lässt Bürger des äußeren Vegas in Scharen flüchten. Diejenigen, die sich Ausweise leisten können, sagen: "Die höhere Sicherheit ist den Eintrittspreis allemal Wert." (Vor Drei-Karten-Kopfgeld) *Schlechte Nachrichten aus Primm. Händler berichten, wie bewaffnete Personen in der Stadt patroullieren. Bewohner sind nirgends zu sehen. (Vor Ich will nen Sheriff als Mann) *Das Helios One-Kraftwerk bleibt untätig, obwohl sich die RNK große Mühe gibt, es in Kraft zu setzen. Der leitende Wissenschaftler hat versprochen, sich um das Problem zu kümmern und schiebt es auf die "Unterschätzung". (Vor Dem Ingeniör ist nix zu schwör) *Unbestätigte Berichte lauten, dass der General Oliver aus der RNK seinen Posten in Camp McCarran verlassen hat, um am Hoover-Staudamm anwesend zu sein. RNK-Quellen verraten, dass es das höchste Ziel ist, den Staudamm gegen Caesar's Legion zu verteidigen und das diese Entscheidung nicht unerwartet kommt. *Im Flüchtlingslager Bitter Springs werden durch den Zustrom Heimatvertriebener die Rationen knapp. Offizielle Stellen der RNK bitten um Spenden. (Vor Ein Retter in der Not) *Besucher des Ultra-Luxe fragen, ob man es im sündteurem Restaurant des Hotels, dem Gourmand, mit der Warteliste nicht etwas übertreibt. Diejenigen, die sich rühmen einmal dort gespeist zu haben, fanden das Essen schmackhaft, sagten aber: "Viele Tische blieben leer". (Vor Jenseits des Fleisches) *Es kursieren Gerüchte über ein Flüchtlingslager für Supermutanten in einer Skihütte im Nordwesten. Wenn Sie darauf stoßen, fangen Sie ja nicht, ich wiederhole JA NICHT an zu lachen wenn Sie einem Supermutanten auf dem Idiotenhügel begegnen. *Kaufleuten zufolge hat es in den letzten Tagen kaum noch Kontakt zu Händlern aus Nipton gegeben. Man fürchtet der isolierte Ort könnte Probleme haben. *Das Gefängnis der RNK befindet sich unter der Kontrolle der Gefangenen, nachdem sie einen Aufstand erprobt haben. Anwohnende sollten alle vermeiden, die aussehen, als hätten sie gesessen. *Über den früheren Legion-Außenposten Nelson wurde nach schweren Kämpfen die Flagge der RNK gehisst. "Dies hebe die Moral der Truppen", so RNK-Vertreter. (Nach Neue Hoffnung für Forlorn Hope) *Händler aus Kalifornien werden im Mojave-Outpost abgewiesen wo die RNK um die Gefahren am Highway von Nipton und der I15 besorgt ist. *Ein Geiseldrama zwischen der RNK und Großkhanen endete friedlich, nachdem ein neutraler Unterhändler die Freilassung der Geiseln erwirkt hatte. (Nach Showdown in Boulder City) *In Freeside kommt es zu Spannungen zwischen der herrschenden als "Kings" bekannten Bande und zahlreichen RNK-Landbesetzern die dort Zuflucht suchten. Der Anführer der Kings der sich einfach nur "Der King" nennt, zeigte sich gereizt und schimpfte RNK-Bürger wörtlich "Devil in Disguise" (Teufel in Verkleidung), er fügte hinzu er wolle niemanden aus der RNK "in the ghetto" sehen und empfahl in großem Stil, so wörtlich: "Return to Sender". (Vor Kings Gambit) *Das Black Mountain Radio kann nach langer Zeit wieder empfangen werden. Hörer nennen das neue Programm: "Eher was für durchgeknallte" Song-Ankündigungen *Jetzt bittet Nat King Cole: "Love me as though there were no tomorrow" - Liebe mich als gäbe es keinen Morgen - Tja, hier in New Vegas weiß man ja nie... *Damen und Herren, diesen nächsten Song, den widme ich ganz Ihnen. *...und nun möchte ich ihnen einen meiner Lieblingssongs spielen. *New Vegas weiß, dass Zahlen Qualen bringen und Guy Mitchell weiß ein Lied zu singen über die Zahl seiner Liebesqualen. Heartaches by the number. *Manchmal ist der Weg schöner als das Ziel. Besonders wenn die Sporen lustig: Jingle, Jangle, Jingle klirren, und einem lauter hübsche Mädchen zuwinken. *Als nächstes habe ich hier Dean Martin. Und der gute Dean-O singt uns was über das tollste Gefühl der Welt. Die Liebe. Ain't that a kick in the head. Songs *"AIN'T THAT A KICK IN THE HEAD" - Written by Sammy Cahn and James Van Heusen Performed by Dean Martin *"IT'S A SIN TO TELL A LIE" Written by Billy Mayhew Performed by The Ink Spots *"BLUE MOON" Written by Richard Rodgers and Lorenz Hart Performed by Frank Sinatra *"JINGLE, JANGLE, JINGLE" Written by Joseph Lilley and Frank Loesser Performed by Kay Kyser *"LOVE ME AS THOUGH THERE WERE NO TOMORROW" Written by Harold Adamson and Jimmy McHugh Performed by Nat King Cole *"MAD ABOUT THE BOY" Written by Noel Coward Performed by Helen Forest *"SOMETHING'S GOTTA GIVE" Written by Johnny Mercer Performed by Bing Crosby * "BIG IRON" Written and Performed by Marty Robbins * "JOHNNY GUITAR" Performed by Peggy Lee * "HEARTACHES BY THE NUMBER" Written and Performed by Guy Mitchell en:Radio New Vegas es:Radio New Vegas pl:Radio Nowe Vegas pt:Radio New Vegas ru:Радио Нью-Вегас zh:新維加斯電台 Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Radiosender